John Bishop
John Bishop is the main protagonist and playable character in CASE: Animatronics. Description John Bishop does not appear on screen but his picture can be found at the Lobby next to the logo of the Aurora Police Department . Unfortunately his picture is covered with a batman's mask, however it can be deduced that he is a middle aged male with a Southern American accent. He is employed as a detective by Aurora Police Department in the City of Aurora, Colorado. He is the brother of Jack Bishop from the second game. John gets very anxious when near the animatronics, causing him to hyperventilate and hear his heart pound. John also possesses knowledge on how to use lockpicks. Story John Bishop graduated from an unnamed police academy and was subsequently employed by Aurora Police Department. His first case was a call to intervene in an incident in which a gunman had broke into the house of Scott and was threatening him, his wife and child. Both Scott's wife and child were killed and Scott himself was injured. John was not able to prevent the gunman from escaping and suffered psychological damage as a result, which resulting in John developing amnesia and losing all memory of the incident. As Scott was recovering in hospital in a coma, John attempted repeatedly to gain access to his ward in order to question him. After Scott recovered John had to be forcefully ejected from the hospital after trying once more to interrogate him. The hospital intended on suing Aurora Police Department and having John dismissed, however the results of the lawsuit are unknown although it is clear that John was not fired. Unknown to him, Scott had developed a vendetta against John as he blamed him for the death of his family. Gameplay John begins in his office where he is woken from sleep by a loud noise. He ventures to the Control Room in order to restore the power to the building, at which point he is attacked by an animatronics. He then wakes for real by Scott calling him on the phone in the office. Scott informs the player that they have been locked inside the building by Scott as revenge as Scott was involved in one of John's old cases. He has locked the player in with his animatronics that will attempt to kill the player if they can. The player is tasked with putting together the relationship between Scott and John and escaping the building alive. John is able to use the Tablet to access the security cameras around the building which can be used to track the locations as any roaming animatronics, along with a flashlight. The Tablet can run out of power, and will need to be recharged using the charger in Ben's Study. He is able to sprint, crouch to hide under desks, and use lockers or closets to hide in. Dialogue "Ah yes, the tablet. The Department relies too much on this new monitoring system. At this rate, they'll soon give us a joystick and a lightsaber" - in reference to the Tablet "What a comfortable gadget. In ten years these are going to be everywhere. But still, a human is irreplaceable." - John, being a hypocrite about the Tablet "What a psycho!" - in reference to Scott "Sick bastard! A giant cat? What else can you think of? I should avoid the ventilation tubes." - in reference to The Cat "The lock is broken. The picklocks from the evidence storage could solve the problem. Hmm... I think I'm starting to understand where these giant toys came from. They were evidence from one of the cases. That explains a lot." - after trying to access Ben's Study "It's weird that the charger is off. Let's see what's on the computer screen." - John after accessing Ben's Study "What do you want me to remember? You said that I took everything from you... My first call. I remember it. A complete failure, even for a rookie like me who had just graduated from the academy. Scott DJ. His wife and child were killed and Scott ended up in intensive care. Why did he refuse to speak with me? Is it because I didn't catch the killer? This is silly. He only made it worse. Either way, he clearly blames me for what happened." - after entering the Director's Office "To survive in this hell until 3AM? Fucking son of a bitch! Holy crap. Great! He turned off the ventilation? I really need to find a way to reset the ventilation at the control room. This sick bastard obviously wants me suffer." - in response to Scott forcing the player to survive until 3AM "Damn, the card isn't compatible with that door." Category:Characters Category:Humans